diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 8/Plot
The episode begins with Cordelia’s dead body on the ground. The next scene shows Yui outside the mansion near a patch of roses. She is holding a single rose then hears the sound of a piano. She finds the source and sees that Laito is playing the piano. He says he’s thrilled that they ran into each other there. She walks over to him and asks who the woman in the purple dress is. He stops playing and Yui says that the woman is a pretty lady with long hair. Kanato asks why she would like to know that. Yui then notices Kanato and Ayato behind Laito. Ayato asks what she’s doing in here. She asks Ayato and Kanato to tell her what their mother’s name was. Yui notices that Kanato and Laito are looking down while Ayato says “Cordelia”. There is a flashback showing a red moon outside and Cordelia is screaming. She is standing on the stairs of the main hall apparently wounded. She backs up a bit and says Ayato’s name. We see parts of Ayato’s clothes soaked in blood. He says that it’s a shame that these clothes are ruined now since he really liked the shirt. He says that they are soaked in her blood and then licks his hand. He says that her blood is so sweet and licks his hand again. He says that her blood is delicious and he wants more. Cordelia gets scared and runs but is losing blood. She finds Laito sitting at the piano and calls his name. He asks what the matter is. She says that Ayato is torturing her. He seems somewhat surprised but says he knew this would happen sooner or later. She then commands him to help her. But then there is a loud noise and Cordelia says that Ayato has come to kill her. We see that outside the wind had become more violent but Laito says that isn’t Ayato, it’s just the wind. He tells her to relax because he’ll keep her safe. We see Cordelia in the abandoned room. Laito comes and she asks if has driven Ayato from her and he tells her he has. She then says that she knew she could always depend on him. He asks if she loves him more than anyone else and she says yes. He than says that she never changes. She gives her bloody hand to him and he walks over to her and she says she loves him and she means it. We see a rose petal fall and Cordelia falling of the balcony to a bed of roses from having been apparently pushed by Laito. He looks over and says that now she is his for eternity and walks away. Kanato, who is holding a candelabrum, walks over to her body and asks her what’s wrong. He then says that there is a hole in her chest. He asks her to wake up and touches her head. He wonders where her heart is and asks her to help him look for it. He then asks her if she’s dead. He says she’s so cold and wet and says that she must be freezing. He tells her that he’ll warm her up. He puts the candles to her and sets her on fire. He watches the fire and asks her if it feels warm now. He asks her again to tell him if it is getting warmer and he stills watches and starts laughing. Yui runs through the garden and she trips. She is visibly shaken and says that she hates this place and she can’t stand it anymore. Subaru suddenly tells her that she should have run when she had the chance. She looks up to see him standing before her. She asks that he knew about the triplets did to their mother. He asks that if he did and starts walking away. She then asks why he gave her that knife and gets up and tells him to wait. When she tries to grab his arm, he turns around and tells her not to touch him and that if she comes one step closer, he’ll destroy her. He’ll not only break her body but her mind as well and punches some the nearby white roses. When Yui sees the roses, she remembers when she was in the past and she saw that woman in the tower that the young Subaru was looking at and dropping his knife when she looked away and we see that the knife landed near white roses. She asks if the woman in the tower was his mother. He asks what does she know and grabs her hand tightly. She says that he’s hurting her and tells him to let go. He asks what she wants from him. He then asks what she expects from someone as powerless, hideous and polluted as he is. Yui is confused by this. He suddenly pulls her toward him, almost hugging her. She questioningly says his name and lowers down to her neck, pulls some of her hair away, and bites her. He stops for a moment and says that her blood is so sweet before biting her again. We see her red bow fall to the ground. She says stop but he tells her to shut up and be quiet before pulling the left side of her shirt away, sniffing her then biting her left arm. He stops again and says that she asked him why he gave her that silver knife. He says it’s because he wanted her to stab him with it, should he want her to. She says that she couldn’t possibly do that but before she can finish that sentence, he says that if she is incapable of doing that, she should use it to end herself. He says that she has no right to refuse just as in the same way that she can’t deny him her blood. He pulls her head in and she closes her eyes. He calls her good because she should just be quiet and allow his fangs to enter her and bites her again. It is almost sunrise and Yui is still awake in her bed. She feels something come on the bed and she turns to find Ayato but he tells her not to look at him. She tries to protest but he puts his arm around her and tells her not to disobey him and he falls asleep. After the credits we hear Subaru saying: “I only know how to destroy, and I don’t want to learn anything else. I am a wasted life, plagued by fever and uncontrollable frustration. Until my thirst is quenched.” Category:Plot Category:Diabolik Lovers (anime)